


All of you

by Savorybreakfasts



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Apologies, F/M, but they're together now so, they're going to come to their senses and split up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: Dialogue only ficlet. Ezri is a good girlfriend and a good friend, probably better than anyone deserves.





	All of you

**Author's Note:**

> So, like many of us, I hate Jadzia's death, can't stand the Julian/Ezri ship, but...I love Ezri. She tries her best in impossible situations. It's been tugging at my mind for awhile to write a Julian/Ezri piece. Might even be followed up with some more.

"What about Garak?”

“What about him?”

“Julian. Jadzia might have enjoyed dancing around topics, but I really prefer a direct approach. This is difficult enough to ask without you throwing it back at me.”

“I’m sorry, Ezri. You’re right. And I wasn’t being glib because I think of you as Jadzia, I don’t, truly…”

“I appreciate that, Julian. It’s good to hear. And I believe you. Lord knows we’ve talked about it enough.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say we’d talked about anything enough.”

“That was rather hostile, wouldn’t you say?”

“I’m sorry. Damn, I’m saying that a lot tonight, aren’t I?”

“Yes. You are. I suppose I should ask myself why. I didn’t mean this to turn into an interrogation, or an unwanted therapy session. Now it’s my turn to apologize.”

“Apology accepted. I’m sorry I never want to talk about things.”

“I wouldn’t say never. Less than I do puts you in the realm of most humanoids. I know I can push an issue too hard. It’s just--”

“What?”

“It would be normal if you were worried about him. On Cardassia, while we’re here, safe.”

“Oh, if Garak told me anything truthful it was that he had an uncanny knack for survival.”

“You sound angry.”

“Ezri.”

“I’m sorry. I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

“Yes. And yes, maybe I am. And a little scared for him, too. But it doesn’t seem right to be sharing that with you.”

“I love you, Julian. All of you. And your past with Garak is a part of you, I don’t expect you to hide it.”

“Thank you.”

“And I truly hope he is ok.”


End file.
